Les quatres princesses du Torr
by Dierna
Summary: A une époque reculée, quatre jeunes filles se retrouvèrent réunies à Avalon, lieu oublié du monde, à la frontière entre le réel et l'iréel, venant pourtant de monde différents, elle se retrouveront unies pour l'Eternité.
1. Lidwen

Les 4 princesses du Torr  
  
Il y a de cela de nombreuses années, à une époque reculée, quatre petites filles, se retrouvèrent réunies ensemble, à Avalon...  
  
Quatre filles, très différentes, qui partageront leur secret de petite fille et plus tard d'adolescente, ensemble, dans un lieu oublié du monde, à la frontière entre l'irréel et le réel, à la frontière du Pays des Fées, quelque part en Angleterre, perdu dans les brumes de Glastonbury, l'île de verre... Ces quatre filles nées de mondes différents, qui se retrouveront pourtant unies pour l'Eternité.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Lidwen  
  
Lidwen, était la plus âgée, née du Grand Mariage, d'une prêtresse et d'un druide, à Avalon.  
  
« Tu y es presque, allé pousse encore un peu, je vois la tête »  
  
Un hurlement retentit, semblant résonner jusqu'au sommet du Torr. Kyria prit dans ses bras la petite chose mouillée qui venait à peine de sortir du ventre de sa mère, pendant que Margeth coupait le cordon ombilical. Kyria lava l'enfant avec un peu d'eau et avec un grand sourire annonça à Ilda, la mère :  
  
« C'est une fille ! »  
  
Et elle lui mit le nourrisson dans les bras. Ilda regarda sa fille émerveillée mais épuisée et dit :  
  
« Lidwen, je veux qu'elle s'appelle Lidwen. »  
  
Des années plus tard, Lidwen, fut envoyée dans une famille romaine, Caius et Camilla, ses parents adoptifs s'occupèrent d'elle, comme si elle était leur propre fille, ce que crut Lidwen, durant toutes les années où elle vécut chez eux...  
  
Lidwen venait de fêter son douzième printemps, c'était une jeune fille maintenant, presque une femme. Elle était très grande pour son âge, sa peau était d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la noirceur d'ébène de ses longs cheveux ondulés. Son visage était plutôt osseux, elle avait un nez aquilin, deux grands sourcils noirs, mais surtout, elle avait deux grands yeux, d'un noir profond, lorsqu'on la regardait on ne voyait plus que ces deux yeux immense et noir, si noir, tel un gouffre immense dans lequel on avait peur de s'enfoncer, des yeux d'un noir si obscur qu'on pensait être attiré dans le néant en les regardant, mais il y avait également cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur à laquelle on s'accrochait pour ne pas tomber, cette lueur immense qui illuminait son regard. Cette lueur mystérieuse, dont nul ne savait la provenance... Lidwen, était une jeune fille sournoise et mystérieuse, elle avait une petite bande d'amies, avec lesquelles elle jouait dans le petit village romain, au sud de l'Angleterre, où elle habitait avec, pour toute compagnie, ses parents adoptifs. Mais Lidwen avait quelque chose de très particulier, elle voyait certaines choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, et ceci n'avait pas échappé à ses parents adoptifs. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne furent nullement étonnés de voir arrivé au début de l'été, deux personnes à cheval devant leur demeure. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vêtu d'une longue robe, à la façon des druides, et une jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec de longs cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux d'un bleu très clair, mais ce qui surprit surtout Lidwen lorsqu'elle la vit se fut ce signe étrange sur son front lorsqu'elle ôta son voile, c'était un croissant de lune, bleu, tatoué entre ses sourcils.  
  
La jeune fille, qui se nommait Lisyanda, était une prêtresse d'Avalon, et elle venait, pour emmener, sur ordre de la Grande Prêtresse, la jeune Lidwen, à Avalon pour qu'elle suive l'enseignement ancien de l'île sacrée. C'est à ce moment que Lidwen apprit qui elle était réellement, non pas fille de Caius et Camilla Marquelius, mais fille d'une prêtresse et d'un druide lors de la cérémonie du Grand Mariage. Malgré les explications que lui donna Lisyanda, Lidwen ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lui dit, mais ce qu'elle comprit avant tout avec grand regret, c'était qu'elle devrait quitter ses parents, son village et ses amies pour un monde inconnu. Mais, Lidwen avait une âme de grande aventurière, et l'idée de voyager à cheval, jusqu'à un autre monde, la tentait malgré tout. Alors le soir, elle fit rapidement ses bagages dit adieu à ses amies, et alla se coucher, car ils devaient partir à l'aube le lendemain. Au matin, les adieux à ses parents furent déchirant, mais pour bien montrer qu'elle était courageuse, Lidwen, fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, même si une fois montée sur son poney, elle avait les yeux qui la piquaient, des larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Mais après quelques heures, la curiosité l'emporta sur le chagrin, et elle commença à poser des questions à la jeune prêtresse, et tout d'abord, celle qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier après midi, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle.  
  
« Excusez moi, dit elle d'une voix timide à Lisyanda, mais que veux dire cette lune tatouée sur votre front ?  
  
- Si la Grande Prêtresse ne c'est pas tromper sur ton compte, répondit Lisyanda, tu devrais le savoir par toi-même... »  
  
Lidwen réfléchit un instant, puis elle se concentra sur le signe, et un éclair lui apparut, elle dit alors à Lisyanda :  
  
« C'est le signe comme quoi, vous êtes une prêtresse, il a été tatoué sur votre front lorsque vous avez été ordonnée prêtresse, et c'est le signe de la Déesse, est je tort ? demanda Lidwen, sûre d'elle avec un petit air narquois, c'est cela n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Lisyanda la regarda avec un petit air étonné :  
  
« Oui, c'est exact mais...comment...comment... ?  
  
- Comment je l'ai su ? C'est très simple, je me suis concentrée sur  
votre signe, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que vous l'avez, et puis vous  
vous attendiez à cette réponse, non ? Vous m'avez vous-même dit que si la  
Grande Prêtresse ne c'était pas trompée en m'appelant je devrais le  
trouver seule ?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais...  
  
- Cet enfant a un réel Don, dit alors le druide derrière elle, la Dame,  
n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que c'était une prêtresse née.  
  
- Je suis une prêtresse née ? demanda Lidwen. Ca veut dire que je  
deviendrais prêtresse ? Et que j'aurais une lune bleue sur le front ?  
  
- Si tu t'en montres capable, dit Lisyanda d'une voix un peu dure cette  
fois, mais faut il encore que tu le mérites, et pour commencer ne pose  
plus de questions, une prêtresse doit savoir garder le silence. »  
  
A partir de ce moment jusqu'à la fin du voyage, qui dura exactement quatre jours, Lidwen, ne prononça plus un seul mot. Et lorsqu'elle arriva à Avalon, à l'aube du quatrième jour de voyage, elle fut éblouie, par tant de beauté, elle avait eu très peur lorsque Lisyanda avait fait lever les brumes, mais à présent face à un tel paysage, elle ne savait plus que dire, ni que penser, tout était magnifique. La lueur rose orangée, sur le dessus de la montagne verte surmontée de pierres levées qui lui semblèrent bien étrange, le chemin blanc qui y menait, et toutes ses petites maisons de chaume, illuminées d'une merveilleuse lueur rougeoyante. Toute sa vie, elle se rappellerait de cette première impression d'Avalon, à la lueur de l'astre lumineux, à son apparition, toute sa vie, cette image resterait gravée en elle, ce paysage fantastique et imaginaire au premières lueurs du Levant 


	2. Midria

Midria  
  
Elle était assez grande du haut de ses onze ans, la peau très blanche, parsemé sur son visage délicat de minuscules tâches de rousseur, elle avait un nez petit et fin, des joues toujours légèrement rosée à force de courir dans le vent, et deux immenses yeux verts et lumineux. Mais ce qui frappait surtout, c'était sa magnifique chevelure rousse. Ses longues boucles d'un roux flamboyants lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des reins, et elle se plaisait particulièrement, à rejeter ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste gracieux. Midria était fille du Duc et de la Duchesse de Cornouailles, elle vivait au château de Tintagel, au bord d'immenses falaises, aux côtés de ses sept frères et sœurs, Gwydion ( nom qui sera donné bien plus tard à un certain roi Arthur, Haut Roi de Grande Bretagne, descendant éloigné de la famille de Midria) le plus âgé, Ingrid, sa sœur, mariée récemment au roi des Galles du Nord, Ban, son second grand frère, Yrien et Arien, ses deux jeunes frères jumeaux, Idria, sa petite sœur et enfin tout récemment née et à peine âgée de quelques mois, sa sœur Eilandya. Midria passait son temps, à s'occuper de ses jeunes frères et sœurs, à jouer avec ses jeunes amies du château, et à se promener au bord de l'eau et des falaises, souvent, la nuit elle s'enfuyait accompagnée de ses deux grandes amies, Illaine et Gladïa, âgée respectivement de douze et onze ans et avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps, et elles allaient se baigner dans la mer. Les trois amies, ne faisaient que des sottises, et en grandissant cela ne s'arrangeait pas au grand désespoir de leurs parents.  
  
« Nous devrions la marier, disait le Duc Ivrain à son épouse Lidria, ainsi elle se calmerait peut être... Elle devient une femme maintenant.  
  
Ivrain, enfin, répondait alors sa femme, elle n'a que onze ans, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Qu'une enfant ! As-tu vu le regard que les jeunes hommes posent sur elle ? Tous mes hommes d'armes la suivent du regard lorsqu'elle passe ! Il est vrai qu'elle est la plus belle fille de la région, mais... »  
  
Midria était d'une beauté purement irréelle, et le Duc de Cornouailles avait reçu de nombreuses demandes en mariages, provenant de toute l'Angleterre. Il était vrai, que tous le monde disait que Midria était la plus belle fille de la région, et même, d'ailleurs de toute l'Angleterre, mais, elle n'avait que onze ans, et même si pour son âge, elle avait déjà des formes de femme, on ne pouvait marier une fille si jeune, sa mère si opposait formellement, pourtant son père le duc de Cornouailles, renchérissait toujours en arguments :  
  
« As-tu vu le regard qu'elle pose sur les garçons ? Si elle continue ainsi, elle finira grosse avant même d'être mariée ! Et vous, qui me dîtes toujours d'attendre ? Que ferons nous dans ce cas l ? Je vous le demande ?!  
  
- Et bien, répondit un jour Lidria, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer à Avalon ? Mes parents m'ont y moi-même envoyée, avant de me marier...  
  
- Avalon ? L'Île Sacrée ? Pourquoi pas après tout ?  
  
- J'enverrais un messager à la Dame pour la prier de prendre notre fille.  
  
- Encore faut il décider Midria, je compte sur vous là-dessus, Lidria. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'à la mi-été, après un voyage à cheval, bien plus long que tous ceux qu'avait fait Midria auparavant, celle-ci arriva à Avalon où elle devrait passer cinq ans de sa vie. 


	3. Keia

Keia  
  
Keia, était née à Avalon, fille de la Grande Prêtresse et d'un druide, au cours de la cérémonie du Grand Mariage. Mais, cela ne lui avait pas apporté plus de faveurs pour autant. Etant très fragile à la naissance, la Dame d'Avalon, sa mère, l'avait gardée dans l'Île Sacrée, et ne l'avait pas envoyée dans une famille comme il était d'usage normalement. Keia, passa donc toute sa petite enfance à Avalon, plongée dès sa naissance dans les grands Mystères. Elle avait tout de même l'immense chance de vivre dans la maison de la Dame, mais pour une petite fille, ce n'était rien. Que lui importait vivre près de sa mère puisque celle-ci ne jetait même pas un regard sur elle ? Keia passait son temps à se promener dans Avalon, sans aller trop loin pour ne pas se perdre dans les marais, ou dans le Pays des Fées, à filer, et à écouter les merveilleuses histoires que lui contait un jeune druide du nom de Cayos et qu'elle aimait beaucoup. A Avalon, nul ne la nommait par son véritable nom : Keia, tout le monde l'appelait, « la petite Fée », ce qui était très facilement compréhensible.  
  
Keia était brune, très petite pour son âge, les cheveux mi long d'un noir d'ébène, les yeux petits et noirs comme du charbon, la vraie enfant des fées. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, à l'exception du mystère qu'il y avait autour de sa mère, et de ses yeux pourtant noirs mais très lumineux...  
  
Ce fut à l'âge de sept ans, que Keia, commença son réel apprentissage, et qu'elle alla vivre dans la Maison des Vierges, avec toutes les autres petites jeunes filles. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus jeune vierge à entrer dans la Maison depuis de nombreuses années, et par ce fait, toutes les jeunes filles de la Maison des Vierges étaient en admiration devant cette toute petite fille brune, qu'elles chérissaient affectueusement, et aidaient dans toutes ses tâches. Keia apprit en cette première année peu de choses qu'elle ne savait déjà, connaissant d'avance toutes les histoires qu'on lui contait. Mais Keia était malgré tout terriblement seule, car elle n'avait pas réellement d'amies, toutes les jeunes filles la considérant comme un simple bébé. Ce ne fut que l'année suivante, alors qu'elle avait passé ses huit printemps, qu'elle se lia d'une véritable amitié. 


	4. Moredva

Moredva  
  
Moredva, on pense, qu'à Avalon on se souviendra toujours de ce nom et des péripéties de cette jeune prêtresse fille de la Grande Prêtresse.  
  
Moredva naquit à Avalon, où elle y passa très peu de temps, car elle fut envoyée dès l'âge de trois ans, dans une famille anglaise, vivant à quelques lieues de Londinium, et qui avait une petite fille du même âge de Moredva, à treize jours de différence.  
  
Moredva et Niemya furent donc élevées comme deux sœurs jumelles, bien que, elle ne se ressemblait nullement.  
  
Moredva avait la peau brune, de longs cheveux très noirs et ondulés, elle n'était pas bien grande, pas spécialement jolie non plus, sans être laide pour autant, mais malgré tout, dès son plus jeune âge on la remarqua. Tout d'abord en raison de son port de reine, de sa façon de se mouvoir, et surtout de sa présence. On avait souvent l'impression, que lorsque Moredva entrait dans une pièce, elle l'emplissait entièrement, et tout le monde ne regardait alors plus qu'elle. Moredva avait aussi, deux grands yeux, non pas noirs comme ceux des Fées à qui elle ressemblait énormément en raison de sa mère, mais d'un bleu luisant. Un bleu très foncé, comme ancien de nombreux siècles, dans lesquels semblaient se mouvoir de très anciens souvenirs et de merveilleuses images...  
  
Moredva avait le Don de double vue, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Mais sans doute était il plus puissant et plus clairvoyant que le sien. Moredva voyait des images inconnues avec une telle clarté, qu'elles étaient telles que si elle les avait eu sous ses yeux. C'était peut être ceci qui faisait d'elle une petite fille, et plus tard une jeune fille, très mystérieuse. Mais Moredva avait un très fort caractère, elle n'obéissait à personne et jugeait tout par elle-même. Elle avait un tempérament violent et d'apparence irréfléchie, mais en réalité, chacune de ses actions étaient longuement réfléchies et pesées. Elle faisait aussi beaucoup confiance à son instinct qui ne l'avait pour le moment jamais trompé.  
  
Sa sœur Niemya était différente à elle en tout point. Physiquement d'abord, elle avait les cheveux très blonds, la peau très blanche, elle était grande, d'une beauté froide et enfantine et elle n'attirait jamais vraiment l'attention contrairement à Moredva, qui, si pourtant on la détaillait point par point était beaucoup moins jolie que Niemya. Niemya avait deux petits yeux marron, sans éclat, sans reflet, sans force dans le regard. Elle était ombre tandis que sa sœur était lumière. Pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais reproché, au contraire elle aimait se promener avec elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention, surtout depuis qu'elle arborait tout comme sa sœur des formes de femme. Calme et douce, Niemya était le parfait contraire de Moredva, elle ne faisait jamais de bêtises, était très obéissante, et surtout n'avait pas l'esprit aventurier de Moredva, ni sa fougue, sa passion et encore moins sa curiosité ! Car Niemya avait peur de tout.  
  
Pourtant les deux sœurs s'adoraient, Moredva était la plus âgée des deux et elle protégeait Niemya de tout ce dont elle avait peur.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'un jour alors que s'approchait la fin de l'été, Niemya était sortie seule du haut de ses onze ans, se promener dans la forêt non loin de la maison. Forêt que Harius et Riena, ses parents, avaient formellement interdit d'accès à leurs deux filles. Moredva y allant par conséquent très souvent.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'au matin, lorsque Moredva s'éveilla, elle trouva le lit de sa sœur vide, ce qui lui parut tout d'abord étrange, car Niemya ne se levait pas si tôt le matin. Moredva la chercha donc partout dans la maison et aux alentours sans succès, elle commença alors vraiment à s'inquiéter et courut prévenir ses parents de la disparition de sa jeune sœur. Harius et Riena la cherchèrent donc eux aussi sans succès, Harius demanda alors à Moredva :  
  
« Moredva, ma chérie, tu n'as réellement aucune idée d'où ta sœur a bien pu aller ? Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »  
  
C'est alors que Moredva se souvint des mots échangés la veille au soir avec sa sœur.  
  
« Je suis sûre que tu n'es jamais allée dans la forêt, lui avait elle dit d'un air supérieur.  
  
- Bien sur que non ! avait alors répondu Niemya. Père et mère nous l'ont formellement interdit !  
  
- Et alors ? Tu crois que cela m'a empêché d'y aller ?  
  
- TU Y ES ALLE ? avait alors crié effrayée Niemya  
  
- Evidemment, mais je suis sure que toi, tu n'auras jamais le courage d'y aller.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, avait alors répondu Niemya, c'est ce qu'on verra... »  
  
Moredva raconta alors ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur, en omettant bien sur le fait que elle était déjà allée dans la forêt. En apprenant cela Harius décida d'aller la chercher, et dit à son épouse et à Moredva de rester à la maison et de ne pas en bouger.  
  
Mais Moredva, partit tout de même dans un instant d'inattention de sa mère et courut à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Là elle réfléchit attentivement et se concentra sur l'endroit où sa sœur aurait pu aller, elle eut alors la vision d'une jeune femme drapée dans de grands voiles et un jeune homme vêtu de la robe des novices druides, ils étaient tout deux à cheval et la jeune femme avait mis à l'avant de son cheval une jeune fille, qui devait avoir onze ans, aux longues boucles blondes, Niemya.  
  
Moredva se retourna brusquement titubant légèrement en raison de sa vision, et vit au loin dans le bois, deux chevaux qui venaient vers elle. Elle sus alors que c'étaient eux et courut dans leur direction. Niemya la voyant, sauta de cheval et cria :  
  
« Moredva ! Moredva ! Tu vois, je suis dans la forêt ! Ces gens sont là pour toi ! »  
  
Moredva étonnée s'approcha d'eux, et les regarda attentivement, ils étaient exactement comme dans sa vision, la jeune femme drapée sous de longs voiles, et le jeune homme, vêtu comme les jeunes druides, il avait des cheveux très blond, la peau claire et de grands yeux gris luisant d'une lueur étrange et malicieuse.  
  
« Bonjour, leur dit Moredva, je suis heureuse que vous ayez retrouvés ma sœur, je me nomme...  
  
- ...Moredva, la coupa la jeune femme en ôtant le voile qui lui couvrait le visage, Moredva, fille de la Haute Prêtresse d'Avalon, vous lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs, seul vos yeux doivent venir de votre père. »  
  
Moredva masqua son grand étonnement, comment connaissait elle son nom ? Elle observa attentivement la jeune femme, elle portait une longue tunique de voyage, elle avait les cheveux longs noirs, les yeux très verts, la peau brune, et était de taille moyenne, sur son front tatoué entre ses deux sourcils il y avait un quartier de lune bleu. Moredva n'eut même pas à se concentrer pour qu'une vision de la jeune fille avec quelques années de moins, se faisant tatouée la lune bleue sur le front lui apparaisse.  
  
« C'est un symbole qu'on vous a tatoué cette lune, vous avez jurer fidélité à la Déesse n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes une prêtresse d'Avalon, je crois ? Et vous un jeune druide encore novice, dit elle en s'adressant au jeune homme qui hocha la tête affirmativement, que désirez vous, et que faites vous sur les terres de mon père ? »  
  
- C'est assez long, dit la jeune femme, mieux vaut aller chez toi pour en parler plus calmement. »  
  
Moredva accompagna donc le jeune homme et la jeune femme, ainsi que Niemya, chez elle, où les parents des deux filles les attendaient avec impatience et reproche. Mais en voyant de qui elles étaient accompagnées, ils s'inclinèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement les deux voyageurs.  
  
« Nous venons..., commença la jeune prêtresse après que elle et le jeune druide se soit restaurés et reposés quelque peu.  
  
- ...Oui, la coupa alors Riena avec une nuance de tristesse dans la voix, nous savons, depuis qu'elle à fêter son onzième printemps, nous vous attendions.  
  
- Bien, dit la jeune femme, entendu, puis elle se tourna vers Moredva, Moredva, sais tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »  
  
Après quelques secondes de concentration, les yeux fermés, Moredva se tourna vers la jeune prêtresse, les larmes aux yeux :  
  
« Oui, dit elle essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes, vous venez pour m'emmener à Avalon, sur ordre de ma mère, la Haute Prêtresse d'Avalon.  
  
- Excellent, répondit, la jeune femme, es tu prête à partir avec nous ? Je sais que tu as le Don, et que tu comprendras parfaitement que nous devons t'emmener, le plus vite possible. Ce soir si nous le pouvons.  
  
- Oui, je comprend, répondit Moredva, le voyage sera long je suppose, je vais faire mes bagages dès à présent. »  
  
Après avoir serré sa mère, son père et sa sœur dans ses bras, elle alla rassembler ses maigres affaires, ses quelques vêtements, la coupe en bois qu'elle avait faîte il y a longtemps, et le médaillon en or que lui avait offert sa mère, où était gravé son nom.  
  
Puis, au soir, après de lourds et pesants adieux plein de larmes, ils se décidèrent à partir. Juste avant de monter qu'elle monte sur son poney, Moredva sentit sa sœur la tirer par la manche, Niemya, emmena alors sa sœur dans un coin.  
  
« Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. Promet moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais.  
  
- Comment pourrais je t'oublier petite sœur ? demanda Moredva les yeux plein de larmes. Tu es ma sœur !  
  
- Oui, mais je veux que tu me le jures - Bien, je te jure de ne jamais t'oublier quoi qu'il arrive et de toujours te protéger tant que je le pourrais. - Merci ma sœur, même si tu n'es pas ma sœur de sang, tu seras toujours ma sœur d ans mon cœur. »  
  
Et elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant, puis, dans un dernier signe d'adieu, Moredva monta sur son poney que lui avait donné son père, et partit avec la jeune prêtresse et le jeune druide, dans les dernières lueurs du couchant.  
  
Le voyage fut long et pénible, et Moredva dut lutter contre la fatigue de rester pendant de longues heures à cheval. Elle était épuisée chaque soir, et fut heureuse lorsque le soir du troisième jour, la jeune prêtresse du nom de Eilen lui annonça que dans moins d'une heure ils seraient à Avalon. Effectivement, peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit marécageux, où une barge les attendaient. A son grand étonnement, Moredva vit que sur cette barge, tenant des rames, il y avait deux petits hommes sombres qui semblaient les attendre. Ils montèrent tous les trois avec leurs chevaux sur la barge qui s'avança lentement dans les eaux. Bientôt, Moredva ne vit plus la terre ferme d'où ils étaient partis, tout était entouré de brumes. Eilen, se leva soudain, et leva les bras vers le ciel, Moredva avait le souffle coupé, un acte magique, songea-t-elle, puis, soudain, les brumes se dissipèrent, et Moredva eut le souffle de nouveau coupé par la beauté de ce qu'elle vit.  
  
Avalon...Oui, ce lieu était vraiment merveilleux, elle venait à peine de le voir, n'avait même pas encore posé son pied sur cette terre et déjà elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.  
  
Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol de terre, de nombreuses personnes étaient face à elle, entourant les nouveaux venus, parmi eux, il y avait une femme, lorsqu'elle la vit ainsi elle lui parut gigantesque, mais lorsqu'elle l'étudia attentivement, elle s'aperçut que c'était une petite femme brune, pas plus grande qu'elle. La femme, qui était en réalité la Dame d'Avalon ce que Moredva avait deviné au premier coup d'œil, leva les yeux vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Moredva vit soudain, cette même femme beaucoup plus jeune la regarder de ce même regard trahissant une affection profonde, et lui adresser un grand sourire. Mais la vision s'effaça rapidement laissant place à toute l'assemblée qui la dévisageait et à sa mère, avec de nombreuses années en plus que dans sa vision. Celle- ci s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix forte :  
  
« Moredva, êtes vous ici de votre plein gré et souhaitez vous résider parmi nous, à Avalon ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Moredva d'une voix forte en regardant sa mère dans les yeux, c'est là mon vœu le plus cher.  
  
- Soit, dit la Haute Prêtresse, venez à présent. »  
  
Et elle attira Moredva à elle, elle la serra dans ses bras avec force et amour et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Au fond d'elle-même Moredva entendit les paroles non prononcées de sa mère :  
  
« Ma fille, ma petite fille, te voici enfin de retour près de moi... »  
  
Tout ce qui se passa par la suite, Moredva ne s'en rappela pas avec grande clarté, sans doute du à la grande fatigue qui l'accablait tout à coup, après avoir embrasser chacune de ses nouvelles sœurs, jeunes novices, et prêtresses confirmées. Une grande fille rousse, qui ne devaient pas être plus âgée qu'elle, la conduisit jusqu'à la Maison des Vierges accompagnée d'une grande fille brune à la peau blanche qui devait être un tout petit peu plus âgée et d'une jeune prêtresse aux cheveux châtain clair, et, après lui avoir donner un peu à manger, on la conduisit à un doux lit moelleux où on la coucha, dans une chambre à quatre lit, où était assise sur une chaise, une petite fille à la peau brune qui la regarda d'un air admiratif.  
  
Ainsi commença le début d'un long apprentissage et d'une grande amitié, en ce lieu sacré, d'Avalon... 


End file.
